Knight to Knave
by Natsu is Awesome
Summary: (Commissioned by Robert) Erza Scarlet is the strongest woman in Fiore, the S-Class Titania of Fairy Tail. It made him sick to his stomach to see that horrible monster respected and loved by the masses. So it was up to him force her down to where she belonged. Erza/OC Warnings inside.


**Warnings: Non-Con, Degredation, Public fucking.**

**I posted this on Hentai Foundry a while ago, forgot to post it on FFN, so here it is.**

**XxXxXxXx**

Dust and debris floated through the air as the two figures finally finished their fight. One standing triumphant over the other.

Erza couldn't see straight as the man above her spun and swung in various ways. Her head had a light trickle of blood as her Hearts Kreuz armor was in pieces.

The bright red mage above her had attacked out of nowhere. She had been returning from a quest out from the far south and decided to stop in a quaint little town for some food at a bar.

She hadn't the time to sit down before the patron walked over to her and slashed with a sword pulled from Requip.

Of course, Erza being Erza, she blocked the surprise attack with her forearm and shoved him away.

As the red haired man was pushed, he caught himself on a chair and leaped off to strike once more.

"Everyone please exit the establishment, I shall deal with this man alone." As two swordsman fought, winds and clashes began to break apart tables, bottles, and countertops.

"What is the meaning of this?" Erza called as she parried a swipe into a knee, but the man caught it and stared into her eyes with pure malice.

His surprise tactic and swordplay were both quite commendable, but it was soon shown that "The Titania" of Fairy Tail was indisputably better with a blade. Each attack was fendered off in some way; a riposte, parry, block, dodge, clash. No matter what style or what location, each hit was batted at with a greater force that pushed her identical assailant more and more to defense.

Using his free hand, he would pick up chairs or table chunks and throw them at her. Trying to stab past or through them as The Knight user dealt with any projectile with ease and calm. Practically dancing herself out of the way and punishing the aggressor with the beauty of her a large crate that was nearly as big as he was flew over her shoulder and into the streets. Breaking the large window of the dining room and letting the crowd of citizens watching from a distance see inside without a glare coming from the glass.

Panting on the floor, the man was on all fours after being thrown into the kitchen. Pots and pans rattling as containers shattered to the floor.

"Now, I ask you to come quietly and turn yourself in for all this destruction. Maybe then we can ta-" Her enemy spun towards her and splashed salt into eyes.

Taking advantage of her blindness, he went to run her through.

As the sword made contact with her chest-piece, she turn to the side, letting the blade scratch across her plate so she could backhand his sword out of a window.

Robert was stunned that even through tears she could utterly and soundly beat him in swordsmanship. 'Even after all this time, she still is better than me.'

In his momentary lapse, the flat of a sword was slashed at his chest.

Beyond the darkness of her vision, Erza her a loud thud as metal hit metal.

Her bearings were lost as she was tossed back towards the dining area and rolled on the floor.

Squinting through tears, a red blob approached as she readied herself.

Her perpetrator had changed from simple clothes that melded him together with the horde of people in the background. Now his garb consisted of a red plate-armor, with chainmail protecting joints, silver accents, and finished off with gold trims. Leaving his helm with the appearance of a crown. His eyes still staring hatefully towards the woman he had been viciously after.

Even without her ability to see, Erza could still fight him to a draw against gauntleted fists. That was when he didn't trip up her feet or moved behind her to strike.

Such moves actually drove the Fairy Tail mage to anger as his cold metal hands would backhand her bottom and unnerve her more than cause any harm.

As he kept riling her up, she was slowly creating a small opening in her stance that, under normal circumstances she could easily compensate for, but here was giving Robert the perfect chance to strike.

With a quick jab, he punched her right shoulder, he had done so already many times, but this one had more force behind it and he used a special tool his armor had. Asides from an increase to his physical powers, at the end of his wrists, a blade would come out of his forearm and strike like a piston. Dealing a heavy piercing shot to make his punches deadly.

It went to show how finely crafted her armor was that it protected her, even if it did break off. Other brands had been stabbed with that weapon many times before as it just went through and through.

Even with her slowly regaining sight, nothing about this man was consistent. His stance and style had changed completely from just ten minutes ago. His wild and uncaring strikes now becoming quick and methodical. Strategically attacking at points of her weakest guard that let him slip by and chip away her armor. In only thirty minutes, this battle had started, been a beatdown for one side, became beat down for the other, and concluded.

Despite her will, Erza couldn't properly fight against something without the ability to see. Even her tries to Requip new armor on was stopped as she'd be slapped or punched during each attempt. Her blouse itself didn't last much longer as the spike was used to cut at her shirt and skirt, either leaving a gash from the fabric or breaking off a button.

She was an unfocused mess by the end, Her top was unevenly cut open. One of the cuts to her back made her bra turn into a useless rag bumbling in her shirt. And her skirt was basically nonexistent as the tatters didn't cover any of her (surprisingly untouched) underwear.

Finally, with one fatal misstep, Erza tripped forward, letting Robert punch the back of her head into the ground. Forming a crater as the impact shook the shop.

Robert looked down at the defeated Mage as he felt his anger remain. He thought after all this time, finally confronting the woman who destroyed their chance at freedom would fill the ache in his soul, but he felt nothing. Even with a sound victory and a humiliating defeat, that pit ached in his heart.

Nothing she did could possibly make up for the lifetime he spent as a slave…

A twisted grin split his face as he stalked over her. The patrons had left long ago to run from the fight. Even the barkeep held his own life above his workplace. And no one in this deadbeat town would ever consider trying to get between an S-Class mage and someone who could stand toe-to-toe with them. In fact, he could hear the chatter of the civilians outside that were hiding within and behind objects and houses to see what the outcome of the battle had been. The masses quivering in fear like he did so long ago.

In a glow, a metal collar requipped into his hand. He securely clasped it around the guild mage's neck. The runes on the band faintly glowing purple before it appeared to be a normal slave collar. He only had a handful of these he could use on a job, but against the legendary Erza Scarlet, he knew he had to pull out all the stops.

Now that there was no real way for her to fight against him, he went to work.

While Erza was trying to blink away her concussion, an extremely heavy weight was pushing into her lower back. The still armored Robert kneeling on her as he faced her barely covered tushie.

With a resounding smack, the man used his armored hand to strike her bare skin. As Erza cried out in shock, instantly she was gasping for air. The collar and his weight restricting her breathing.

Not bothered with the cry of pain and shock, the attacks continued on her rear. The metal hands tearing apart her panties and quickly leaving her exposed to her attacker.

During all this time, Erza had been screaming her head off at him while trying to access her magic. Like before, he didn't deem her worthy of a response. Just preparing her for what was to come.

As the female mage attempted to use magic, her body seized up and made every muscle in her body twitch and contract, the collar shining a bright purple. The light dimming after a few seconds and returning to normal. Leaving her even more lightheaded and sore.

The whooping on her ass continued as it burned bright red against the cold crimson armor. Erza's own face turning red from embarrassment and anger. Marks and bruises on her bum that would take quite a while to heal.

After an age, her molester used their cool armor to knead and stroke against the hot skin. Spreading and molding her cheeks to expose everything to him. Prodding her asshole with a metal digit and causing a scream. Finally his curiosity coming to much as his gloves disappeared in a flash, leaving his bare hands against her bare bottom.

While his calloused hands were softer than metal plate. The groping was made worse as he toyed with her anus, pushing in fingers and trying to stretch it out. Obsessing over her ass as agonizing cries were heard all throughout the town.

He realized that he couldn't fit in without a little help, so he finally got off the nearly naked woman.

Instantly, Erza rolled over and tried to shoot up. Falling directly into his plan as her gasping breath was cut short by a slap to her face.

It wasn't his hand that did so, as the armored codpiece slid up to allow his erect cock to smack the object of his anger. His arms were busy keeping a deathgrip on her hair. Forcing her face to grind against it and breathe in the stench.

"Open up." He forced his dick against her pursed lips, leaving precum over her mouth. Her resolve didn't change as the blade from his forearms poked against her scalp.

A clatter came from outside as Robert got a new idea.

"Open your useless mouth, or else they'll deal with your insubordination." In a glow, chains and collars draped over his shoulders. Causing Erza's eyes to widen.

The stranger was a slaver. Using Requip magic to hide the tools of the trade and had some grudge against her.

Working through the shaking, Erza sneered as she opened her mouth.

As that thing made contact with her tongue, she would have recoiled had she not been held in place.

Everything about this revolted the honorable woman to her core. The situation, the outcome, the tactics, the use of hostages and fear of her past to bring her to this position. Then there was the taste and feeling of this gross thing prodding her mouth. Even without her nose being overwhelmed by his stench, the flavor was enough for her to know he hadn't bathed in days. Her teeth delicately pulling at his skin, so tempted to lash out at him.

Robert knew that she wanted to cut off his head, either one would do for her, but he wasn't scared. "Come on now, Erza, you need to do better than that if you want to "save everyone" like you did back then."

Before Erza could think about what he meant, he thrust his cock down her throat. Leaving her coughing and choking on his man meat. Only pulling away to get more space to shove himself deeper into her.

Finally bottoming out, Erza's eyes were rolling to the back of her head as tears, spittle, and bubbles were dripping from down her chin to the floor. Her tongue lolling about against him in her mouth as she couldn't stay totally conscious.

There was a brief moment of calm as Robert held her down to his base. He gently brushed her hair out of her slowly paling face. Looking into her clouding eyes behind his helmet.

With a flash it left his head and he just watched her with a small sad smile on his face… Before spitting in her face and yanking her back into motion like a fucktoy.

"You think you're a paragon; Joining a guild and fighting monsters. But everything about you is hollow. Your words, your strength, you are nothing more than a bitch running from the truth that you left behind a decade ago." He forced her to the ground as he fucked her throat. His balls slapping against her chin. "You are the monster everyone needs to be saved from, and they will be."

With one last thrust, he came down Erza's gullet. The woman nearly convulsing from oxygen deprivation. Her constricting throat making it all the more pleasurable as shot after shot went into her stomach.

Erza's lungs burned as the rapist finally got rid of the log from her throat. Spewing the remaining cum over her face and hair.

As she coughed out the semen crammed in her mouth and throat, she was yanked along by her collar and forced to roll onto her stomach. Desperately trying to catch her breath even with the many variables making it harder and harder to do so.

With Erza's world quite literally spiraling, she was attacked again as her ass-cheeks were spread apart. His still erect cock shoving its way into her untouched backdoor. Slowly and painstakingly moving inch by inch deeper inside.

Her eyes were shut tight and her fist clenched from the agony. Even with her saliva and his cum for lube, it wouldn't go in easy.

"Now, now." His condescending voice called beside her ears. "You're not going to get through this that easy."

Grabbing her hair, he forced her to stand upright while on his shaft. He was only a few inches taller than her, but gravity shoved the prick deeper inside.

With her eyes being forced open and standing on her toes to keep herself off his dick, she was being taken towards the broken window.

Each step lodged him deeper and deeper as they finally made it to the opening and there were civilians peering through many objects to see what was going on. In fact, the entire town seemed to be watching this.

"Look at them all, Titania, see all those ignorant masses that you believe you are protecting. Now, show me if I'm wrong. Let's see if the monster can protect others." He grabbed one of the shards of glass left in the windowsill in a free hand as he made a show of preparing to throw it at one of the peering eyes.

As satisfied groan left his mouth, the projectile fell from his hand and shattered on the floor. Erza Scarlet bit the bullet and put herself down and impaled her ass with his dick. She knew that he wanted her to take in everything, so, with no extra threats from him, she pushed herself up and down in front of all the hidden onlookers to save them.

"D-Do not worry everyone, this situation is under contro-OL! This menace will be de-elt with and none of y-OO-u shall be h-AH-rmed!" The Fairy Tail mage tried to calm down the audience as she grinded her ass against the maniac. Face and hair covered in white, tear stains going down her cheeks, and dried up spit mixing with it all.

From the outside, no one had any idea what had been going on since the fight started. They had heard noises, but nothing that ever signified someone outright losing. But now the girl who was part of the number one guild in the country was facing them as the enemy was directly against her back. Even crazier was how she looked far less respectable than her first appearance.

"Aw, how sweet, but you aren't in control here." He whispered that into her ear as he grabbed her torn blouse and ripped it open. The buttons flying out to the street and her bra onto the glass. Exposing her breasts to the entire population of this middle of nowhere, backwater town.

As she tried to cover herself, one hand grabbed her arms and held them above her head, the other curled around her waist to keep her steady. Allowing him to fuck the strongest female wizard in the ass while her tits jumped around for these lucky bumpkins.

With her body left suspended in the air, her attempts at wriggling out or trying to cover herself were pointless efforts. Just causing her mammaries to quake every which-way and bring a sick enjoyment to her tormentor. Any and all kicks as well just made a light banging noises against his armor.

Erza's eyes widened when a pair of hands started to feel up her breasts and ass from behind. Looking at the death grip on her hands, a floating red gauntlet was keeping her trapped as his real hands took in his bounty. Same with the one just above her crotch.

The new silent stoicism made Robert furious. He was revealing her completely to nearly three dozen strangers; Grandparents, adults, children even. Yet her voice hadn't escaped at any point, and he would bet that her expression was still pure fury with those ruthless eyes glaring daggers.

With a mighty heft, he slapped at her still red ass while buried inside. Quite enjoying the vibrations her bubblebutt could hold, but not even garnering a whimper. Still, he continued to kneed her sore ass and try to make even a squeak of a noise to leave her clenched mouth. Absolutely abusing her bum with hard and heavy thrusts raw into her anus and slaps that had enough strength to break tables.

Even if this round on her rear was without his gloves on, he assumed that the metal beating had lowered her defenses. And while he was enjoying the heat and feel of her smooth behind, her will wasn't bending. He actually found himself unable to climax even after he pounded into her for twenty minutes non-stop.

Trying something else, his hands changed focus from her derriere to her melons. Grabbing fistfulls and molding them to his whim.

While the murmur from their audience grew louder, his target still denied him what he wanted.

With a hard and quick motion, he started to basically milk Erza Scarlet in full view of everyone there. Her silence continued.

His blood was boiling, but this time he wouldn't threaten the oh so expendable hostages. This was a matter of his pride to make her submit. No matter how tough Erza Scarlet was, she would eventually reach her own breaking point.

It had been thirty minutes straight of playing with her quite fun funbags, and Robert was getting sick of the crowd seeing more of her than him, so he decided to change position.

The floating hands of his armor moving at his thought.

Erza let out a sigh from her nose when he finally fully removed his fuckstick from her fanny. However her relief was short lived as she was yanked backwards with her feet being kicked out from beneath her. Landing harshly on her back as Robert kneeled on her, his testicles being shoved against her mouth and his dick in her tits.

With his knees on her arms, and a glove holding down her feet, she had no proper way of fighting against him. Feeling his balls against her mouth, Erza tried to strike but was left with her mouth open as the collar had a bright blue glow.

"Now, now, you shouldn't have done that." As he mocked her, he went lower to have her gargle his stones. Letting a glove shove them down her mouth and scrape against her tongue. Forcing her mouth to expand to fit them both in at the same time.

Finally, her mouth was left pried open. Making her choke on his sweat and her drool, forcing her to swallow his taste or drown. With this opening, he started to give himself a titfuck and make her squirm.

The sounds of her coughs and groans echoed in his balls. As soon as the first noise came, the floodgates were open.

He recklessly attacked her boobs, pulling, pinching, and swatting them against his erection with all the force he had. Relishing in the cries of pain she released that were quickly changing origin.

Knowing that he would cum soon, he pulled his crotch away from her face and forced his dick back down her throat again. Making her taste herself before he'd drown her again.

"Take in everything. The smell, the taste, the feel. Know that your words are shit!" His dick was bruising the inside of her throat and balls slapping against her face.

"You deserve nothing in this world that you have. You stripped away the lives that hundreds of others, and I will make you pay everything back times a thousand." He growled this out as veins popped along his skin, spewing cum down her throat like a fire hydrant.

Both parties had no idea how long it lasted for, but when it finished, Erza swallowed everything. This time, he had kept himself pumping inside her vacuum sealed mouth. Leaving her to taste each rope.

He had no idea how tired he was from that tremendous orgasm until he rolled off her was panting on the ground. Still in a much better condition than Erza, the Knight wheezing and coughing for air after barely making it through that ordeal.

The blood coming back to his important head, Robert saw how she twitched and trembled. Even though she was so utterly humiliated, she was trying to move herself up to a weapon. A shard of glass, a piece of wood, anything to strike with or throw when the collar didn't let her attack him directly.

This woman just wouldn't quit.

That just made him all the more angry.

**XxXx**

The sun was starting to go past the mountains as orange lights of the sun dimly lit the town.

After witnessing what was happening to the Fairy Tail mage, the villagers sent out a messenger to go and call for help from any nearby Council or guild hall, but the closest one was still ten hours ride on horse to get there, same for the ride back. In that time they heard many deplorable things and were exposed to much as well.

The strongest woman in the country moaning out as fingers that were in her ass held open her mouth. The man who continued to rape her calling her every name under the book to demean and ridicule her as a woman, a mage, even just being human.

It was like seeing a train wreck. Something so horrible you just couldn't look away. As a bright light of hope in the world was getting extinguished this day.

As the door to the inn squeaked open, many people jumped in their skin. It had been quiet for the last few minutes, and no one knew what to do.

The lumbering shadow marched out, everyone there laid witnessed.

The man had lost all his armor throughout that time, revealing a scarred and muscular body that now was carrying the curvaceous and smooth skinned S-Class mage.

Between his arms, Erza was moaning out with tears going down her face. Her legs going past her head and pushing her jugs together and further out. The full Nelson shoving her face into her own boobs as she drooled over herself and muttered something no one could hear. The man's cock pumping in and out of her rectum as he seemed to parade her around.

As they neared them, people shrunk in their spots or ran away, but as he made a round around the area, it let everyone hear the victim's murmurings.

"C-cum. Please, let me cum, please." She kept squeaking out some variant of that as she was slowly moved up and down the aggressor's shaft. People finally taking notice in the dying light of the trail she left behind that came from her sopping cunt oozing to the ground, the liquid falling on his cock and balls that made it easier to break into her abused ass.

When he thought it was enough, he got in the middle of street and let her drop. Letting her take him in to the base for a split second before falling on her face.

Without a word, she pushed herself back up and faced him on all fours. Going back to trying to trying and blow him. Only being held back by Robert with her hair. Still trying to lick what was so close yet so far.

He let her stew in her mess before she finally spoke. "Please, I need cock, I need to cum. I can't take it, I need to cum!" Her pride was in the dirt as she shouted her need to the sky.

Robert had a real smile on his face out of this whole ordeal. "So, tell me why?"

"I need it, I can't cum without a dick ramming me!"

"No, not that." He was talking as if he were scolding a child.

"I-I-I I love how it tastes, the smells, I can't go on without it!"

"No, that's not what I'm after. What is it that you can give me that no one else in this crowd can?"

It seemed that this was the first time she registered that there was anyone else around them. Her lewd cries being on display along with the secretions running onto the street.

"Come on, you were so vocal about it just a moment ago. What is it you can do for me?"

The silence was deafening. Everyone could hear their hearts beating in their ears. They had no idea when he had even let go of her hair as Erza sat there of her own will.

"... Anything and everything you could ever want." Was her answer.

Then, he took a step forward to push his cock into her face and run it across her lips before moving a step further back.

The reaction was instant. While he moved away, she kept herself sucking on his tip like a lollipop. Swirling her tongue around it and easily taking it down her throat with no issue. Her hands clawing at the ground beneath her as she so desperately wanted to touch herself, but she was taught to not do so without instruction. Brutally so.

The crowd's murmurs made her face all the redder. The cries of "That was just up her butt." and "She's disgusting." to "Is this some act they just put on?", "I bet she planned this from the start."

As she licked alongside the dick, her face was pushed lower and she happily worshipped his balls. Lapping them up and swishing them within her mouth while swallowing the sweat and drool that built up in her mouth.

Robert just stood there content, seeing her ass quake as the slut deepthroats him while fondling his balls. The murmuring from the masses just making him chuckle. Some calling her a victim, him a monster, a bastard. When he slapped her ass loud enough for everyone to hear, they all went silent.

"Don't be like that you nobodies. This bitch was made to serve me." He pulled away from her and lined up to a crate he threw out of the bar nearly twelve hours ago. Erza crawling on it to reach his dick once more. Her nipples scraping against the scratchy wood.

"I move away, she come towards me. I beat her, she gets wet." On his dick, he grabbed her by the hair and made her spin. Leaving her back to the crate and putting his balls against her face when he thrust forwards.

"And no matter what I do to her; she loves every second of it. No matter what she says, her body always will tell the truth." He pulled her legs to head as he fucked her mouth. Showing off her abused, cum filled ass and sopping cunt to those in front of her.

Chains appeared from nowhere as they wrapped Erza's legs up and went around her nipples. Letting his arms be free to handle her however he wanted.

Wrapping his digits around her neck as choked her to make her throat even tighter. His cock bulging out and only being stopped from proceeding by the collar she still wore.

The villagers couldn't believe what they were witnessing as the Titania used her hand to jack off the cock that didn't fit in her throat and play with his testicles. Uncaring of the punishment being dealt to her body.

Her skill had increased drastically during their full day of fucking. Now his slut knew his sweet spots well enough to make him cum within a minute. Getting ready to blow his load, he chose to do one thing first.

The collar around her neck opened with a clank and he bottomed out. His balls being forced against Erza's nose as they twitched. But he wasn't done.

As soon as his dick entered, he closed the collar again, choking her with even more force than ever before. Finally finishing it off with one thing. Sending a current of magic into the band and making it glow a brilliant purple.

Erza's body seized up and forced her throat to contract even more. Her chest fighting against the chains and stimulating her nipples. While her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she felt his load travel down her gullet straight into her stomach and finally felt her most wanted gift.

With her cunt twitching and spasming. Jets of liquid came out and flew for three feet. The mighty Knight squirt just from sucking his dick.

"See, just like I said. She was born to be mine, this slut came after being strangled by my load... And I think she actually deserves a reward."

Yanking himself out of her mouth. Erza didn't cough and wheeze for air, she just was gargling the jizz as she took in the taste before swallowing it. Her hands smearing the cum hitting her chest over the chains and breasts.

The chains around her body left and she was pulled by here collar off of the box and onto the floor, still on her back.

Unphased by the throw, she let him grab her and move her body to his whim. Pulling her by her legs up into the air until it was just her shoulders and head against the rocky floor.

Putting her ass against his crotch, her legs started to fall at her side due to gravity as he lined himself up to fuck her once more. Although this time was different.

He didn't bother with gliding it back and forth over her slit, he just lined it up and slammed down. Finally taking her vaginal virginity.

Erza had been made to admit she enjoyed sucking on her abuser's cock and when it was forced into her ass. But this pleasure was something she never could have imagined.

Unlike before when her face was shoved into his scrotum, Robert witnessed Erza's O face as she came within seconds. Her cum falling down and spraying into her open mouth.

The piledriver made every bone in her body shake. The loud claps her tits and ass made being drowned out by her unending screams of ecstasy. She lost all sense of time, of humility, and reason.

"FUCK ME, BREAK MY PELVIS AND DON'T FUCKING STOP!"

And Robert was happy that she finally learned her place.

**XxXx**

He didn't know how long he had been going, or how long it had been since she passed out. All he knew was that the strike of a match lit up the area well enough for him to see Erza Scarlet unconscious in a pool of semen, girl cum, and sweat. Still moaning out for more and for him to break her.

Pulling out, he let her fall to the ground and his cum splatter over her weak form.

He started to chuckle when he looked at her rightful state. Then it got louder and louder until he was howling laughter out to the entire town. Holding his sides from pain.

Calming down soon after, he wiped a tear from his eye and looked at the crowd. While they all crumbled in fear, he walked over to the elder of this shithole, still naked, and spoke.

"The Council should get here in a bit, so when they do, tell them; Robert Scarlet utterly degraded the Titania of Fairy Tail into the whore she was meant to be."

He turned aways and started to pick up his new sex slave. Before calling out over his shoulder. "I was originally here to grab all you bumpkins as slaves for the tower, but right now I can't be bothered. I suggest you leave or resign yourself to spending the rest of your life creating something greater than the whole of humanity. Because I will come back to enslave everyone who lives here… Eventually."

With that, he walked towards the wagon he got to this town on. The circle of people scrambling to get out of his way. And he rode off, a naked man with a naked woman tossed into the back like a sack of potatoes. The people unable to help save the woman from her new life.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Robert has already commissoned the next chapter, so it should be out within two months.**


End file.
